


Averna Buena

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lounge!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: In which Momo is a new bartender and Mina is the lounge singer.





	Averna Buena

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @jeongmihyos Lounge Singer Mina!AU. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!
> 
> https://twitter.com/jeongmihyos/status/930589719020306432

The first thing Momo notices: it’s dark. Of course, being a lounge bar that was to be expected, but the thought of working every night in such dim light bothered her a bit. She supposed she’d get used to it eventually.

“Alright, this is your working space,” Her new boss has a loud voice, but a friendly aura. “All the drinks are lined up in alphabetical order. Can you reach the upper shelf?”

Momo looks up, tiptoes, and swiftly grabs a bottle of gin. “Easily enough.”

“That’s good. Our last bartender wasn’t so lucky.” She lets out a boisterous laugh, remembering the tiny girl and her grunts every time people mocked her height. “Tonight shouldn’t be so packed, which is good. You can get a feel of how things work around here.”

Momo nods, still eyeing the place. Purple neon lights shine from under the bar and chairs, while the rest of the illumination varies from red to blue. The bar is located right next to a stage, which is empty right now, but there’s a show scheduled in a few hours. There are chairs lined up to the bar, a rectangular white sofa in the middle of the room, and a few tables here and there on the far back – for the ones who don’t want to be bothered.

“We’ll be opening in an hour, so feel free to explore in the meantime.” Her boss explains, looking at the clock pinned on the wall above their heads. “I need to go. Call me if you need anything.”

Before she can totally turn around, Momo reaches for her. “Miss Park.”

“Jihyo is fine.”

“Uh… Miss Jihyo,” It’s weird – she wants to get familiar with this place soon. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You know. For the opportunity. I won’t let you down.”

Jihyo shots her a smile and a nod. “At ease, soldier. Jeongyeon recommended you, and I trust her word. I know things can be a bit rough in the beginning, so I’ll be around tonight.”

With one last wave, she disappears behind a curtain on the left side; probably her office. Momo takes a deep breath and slaps her cheeks a little, focusing. She couldn’t mess this up, this job was too important for her. She had to remember to thank Jeongyeon after her shift.

Finally behind the counter, Momo starts to relax a little. This was familiar territory – she knew how to mix drinks and have good conversations with the eventual tipsy costumers. She wonders how different the people who frequented chic lounges could be from the fishermen back at the beach.

Her last job had been exciting in its own way; she worked in a diner, but only at lunch time. Momo dealt with lively folk – families on vacations, drunk old men with many stories to tell, and teenagers who definitely shouldn’t be ordering mojitos. The ambience right now is the complete opposite of that, but people are people, she reckons.

Momo’s hands move swiftly as she tests the mixer, weights her lemons, places the utensils near her, memorizes where each bottle is. Comfort soon replaces the weirdness, and she feels like she can do this.

A sudden noise catches Momo’s attention and she lifts her head up to stare at the door. A woman, probably around her age, walks in in a hurry, accompanied by men carrying instruments. She makes her way across the bar without sparing a glance to her surroundings, but stops as soon as she walks past Momo. With a curious gaze, she turns.

“You’re new.” Is all she says, eyeing Momo from top to bottom.

“You too,” Momo can’t hold back a tiny joke. “But then again, I guess everyone is new to me.”

“Cute,” She smiles a little and doesn’t say anything else. Someone eventually calls for her, and she faces her band. “Coming!” Then one last look in Momo’s direction. “Well, nice to meet you…”

“Hirai Momo.”

“Momo,” Is like she’s tasting the name on her lips. “I like it.” And that’s all she says before climbing upstage and vanishing behind the curtains.

Momo stays frozen in place. She blinks, but the woman’s face doesn’t seem to go away – much like the flash of a photograph. It stays for a bit, but eventually passes.

It takes her about twenty minutes to realize that she never caught her name.

 

 

.

 

 

Her name is Myoui Mina, and she’s the lounge singer. Of course.

Momo thinks that this is really unfair, because she’s trying to concentrate on her first day on the job, but Mina’s voice is booming right next to her, and it’s sultry and pretty just like her. Jihyo never warned her about this, and Momo feels entitled to compensation.

Not that she would ever tell her that, of course.

When she’d first spoken to Mina, the girl was bare-faced – which was fine; she was still really pretty and had an oddly alluring charm to her. But the moment she stepped out again, her face was covered in make-up, and Momo suddenly felt like a mere mortal in the presence of a runaway Muse. She was also wearing a long black dress, that sparkled as if all the stars in the galaxy had been attached to it.

It was hard not to watch.

Especially when she was sure that Mina was stealing glances at her too.

“Sorry for the wait,” Momo apologizes, still getting the hang of it. The costumers are friendly, and most of them just smile and resume their conversations – she’s thankful. Momo moves to the other side of the counter, filling another cup of beer.

Her eyes immediately land on Mina as she waits for the refill, but the singer is not paying attention. Her voice is beautifully soothing, and it matches the jazzy beats fantastically well. Her hand slides up the microphone, fingers grazing metal, and she closes her eyes, feeling the music. Momo catches herself smiling at the sight, until she feels liquid pouring down her hand.

“Shit,” Momo curses, yanking the cup away from the machine and wiping the wetness. That was starting to become borderline ridiculous. Momo decides that she will ignore the woman for the rest of the night.

A task harder than she expected.

Two hours go by, and Momo finally finds a rhythm. She moves gracefully now, filling cups, mixing drinks, and cleaning her working space as she goes. Some of the costumers had already left, while others munched on their food, so there is no more demand for alcohol. Momo allows herself a break, touching her back on the marble wall with a content sigh.

She crosses her arms, and turns her head to the stage again, unconsciously. Mina is still singing, her notes echoing through the place pleasantly. Momo only realizes she’s watching when Mina side-eyes her too, the corner of her lips turning upwards slightly. Momo immediately averts her gaze, cheeks heating.

What was up with her today? Sure, Mina was gorgeous, but Momo wasn’t this much of a loser.

 _It’s just the nervousness of the first day,_ Momo convinces herself with a nod, then returns to the counter when someone orders a margarita.

The bar empties out eventually, the last costumers wishing everyone a goodnight and tipping Momo generously. She bows to them, thankful, but they dismiss her with a kind smile. Mina’s last song ends, too, and the applauses are few, but earnest. She also bows, gracefully as ever, and tells them to have a safe trip back home. The men leave, and the place is empty.

Mina’s band start to dismantle their ensemble and Momo washes the last of the cups. She’s about to put them away when she stops, an idea clouding her mind. Carefully, she grabs a cup and a few drinks from the bar, and creates one last masterpiece. When Mina steps down from the stage, Momo calls for her.

“Rough night?”

Mina stops, facing her. “Just the usual.”

“I bet you get thirsty from singing so much.”

That’s when Mina notices the single beverage placed beautifully on the counter. She smirks, walking towards it. “I guess you could say that.”

Momo mirrors her expression, stepping away and waiting for her last client to sit. Mina looks at the drink. “What is this?”

“It’s called an Averna Buena.”

“I’m listening,” Mina grabs the cup slowly, twirling in near her nose to smell the liquid’s scent.

“It’s a mix of chocolate liqueur, a hit of tequila, and just a few rasps of chocolate on top to make it pretty.”

Mina can’t hold back a genuine smile from this. “It looks really good.”

“It tastes even better.” The innuendo isn’t lost in translation, but Mina doesn’t say anything about it.

She sips the drink, the taste of chocolate invading her tongue immediately. With a sigh, she closes her eyes and licks her lips. Momo can’t help but to stare.

“This is wonderful,” Mina finally dictates the final verdict.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Are you sure you should be spoiling me like this?” She giggles at this new bartender with curiosity.

It kind of hits Momo that she shouldn’t be doing this, and she feels her confidence slipping away slightly. “Uh… you’re not going to tell Miss Jihyo, are you?”

Mina lets out a louder laugh then. “No, Momo, I won’t tell Jihyo.” She takes another sip, then eyes her mischievously. “On one condition.”

“I’m listening.”

Mina looks around and bends over, making Momo do the same. Then she mutters, “You make me a fancy drink like this three times a week.”

Momo breathes out a laugh. “Can do.”

She’d had worse requests.

 

 

.

 

 

Before they realize it, it becomes a routine. Mina sings at the lounge three times a week, and Momo looks forward to the days she comes, because it’s dull and boring without her there. At the end of their shifts, Momo mixes her some new drinks she’s been dying to try, and Mina gives her feedback. They talk about work, and eventually, they talk about life.

Mina learns that Momo has a debt with her mom, and she needs the job to pay her for all the trouble. She loves her mother a lot, and feels extremely guilty of the amount of money she’s borrowed.

Momo learns that Mina is rich, and only does what she does because she absolutely loves it. She sings on four different bars during the weeks, with rare breaks in between, but managed to make her bosses collectively agree on giving her a two-week vacation.

“Are you going to travel?” Momo asks, sitting down with her head propped up on one hand. She watches as Mina drinks her newest invention.

“I was thinking about it.”

“Traveling sounds nice.”

“Never traveled?”

“Once or twice,” She sighs wistfully. “If I do, I want to go to the beach.”

Mina laughs at this. “We live near a beach.”

“Another beach. A bigger beach.” Momo’s smile is goofy, and she’s a little sleepy, but talking to Mina is nice.

Mina thinks she’s the cutest girl she’s ever seen. “Fair enough.”

They just look at each other, and Momo has this way of smiling with her eyes that get to Mina somehow. She feels like she can put down her walls near the bartender, without having to pretend to be a Myoui – just simply Mina.

“Where do you want to go?” Momo asks her suddenly.

Mina thinks a little bit, then finishes her drink in one big gulp. “A bigger beach.”

There is silence, then Momo laughs.

She thinks she’s starting to like her.

 

 

.

 

 

It takes her a month, but Momo eventually gathers up the courage to ask to see Mina outside of work; she thinks it’s time for their relationship to go beyond casual drinks in a lounge. She doesn’t really know where to take her at first, but she figures that they don’t need anything fancy – even if she _is_ rich. So, one night, after Mina sits in front of the counter, Momo asks.

“I have your drink, but you’ll have to answer my question first.”

“Is my drink being held hostage?” Mina’s eyes glint with amusement.

“Yes. It’s crying and begging to be released.”

“Oh, no.”

“Will you comply?”

Mina bites her lip, trying not to laugh. “Yes. Please, just don’t hurt my drink.”

Momo struggles with her own laughter, but manages to go through this with a serious face. “Myoui Mina,” She takes a step forward, and then, to Mina’s surprise, kneels on the floor. “Will you… go eat ice cream with me this Saturday afternoon?”

It takes the singer a while to answer, because this girl is so eccentric and cute, that she doesn’t know what to do. Eventually, she can’t hold it in, and laughs with one hand in front of her mouth. “Are you… asking me out on a date?”

“Um—” Momo blushes, getting up. Maybe she made a fool out of herself. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

Mina calms down and exhales, a bright smile gracing her features. “Hmm… I think…” She finally realizes that her drink was poorly hidden behind another glass on the counter behind Momo, and it just makes the girl more endearing in her eyes. So, she answers her honestly. “I would like that.”

Momo’s face lights up; she honestly expected to be rejected after that embarrassing gesture. “Right answer! I’ll free your drink.”

She brings the cup, and the beverage is red. Mina doesn’t ask what it is this time, and just takes a sip instead.

“You don’t want to know what’s inside?” Momo tilts her head.

“I trust you enough by this point to know it’s good.”

Momo’s heart does a little somersault and she sits with a dumb smile on her face. “Oh, okay.”

 

 

.

 

 

Ice cream is a great idea, as it turns out, because Momo is sure she’s never seen Mina smile this happily before. Seeing her wearing casual clothes instead of her black dress was also a positive aspect about this day; Momo was sure that Mina had fused with that garment. Apparently, Myoui Mina had a life outside the lounge.

“What?” Mina asks after a while, vanilla ice cream covering her lips.

“Hmm?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Momo blinks, straightening her back on the chair of the ice cream shop. “Like what?”

Mina rolls her eyes with a faint blush and shy grin tucked on her lips. “Never mind.”

“Like whaaaat,” Momo teases her now, reaching out to poke her arm.

“Stop, I’m going to drop my ice cream.”

Momo laughs. This Mina is different, much more relaxed and sweet than the one at night. She wonders for a brief moment if Mina turns into someone else when she puts on that dress, but eventually realizes that Mina has always been calm and funny in a really soothing way.

She just has to put up a sexy front when she’s onstage.

(Not that she _isn’t_ sexy, even now.)

The thought sends a shiver through Momo’s spine, and she takes another bite of her watermelon ice cream. Mina looks at her and moves her chair closer. “Can I try it?”

“Huh?”

“Your ice cream.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Have you earned it?” Momo smirks, moving her treat away from the girl.

“Momo...” Mina whines a little and it’s cute. “Just one bite, please?”

“But have you earned it?” She repeats the question, and Mina is suddenly trying to reach for the ice cream with all she has. Momo laughs, falling on her side when the girl almost climbs on top of her, and both struggle a little until someone clears their throat, warningly. Mina apologizes on behalf of both of them, but Momo just pokes out her tongue to the old man who complained. Mina slaps her arm at that.

Without warning, Mina feels something icy pressing to her lips, and she opens her mouth unconsciously. The taste of watermelon invades her mouth, an it’s refreshing and sweet; Mina groans in pleasure.

“Like it?” Momo asks, retrieving her food.

“I knew it,” Mina speaks after swallowing. Momo just frowns, confused. Mina smiles. “It looked good, but the taste was even better.”

Their date turned out better than Momo expected.

 

 

.

 

 

Three months go by, and Momo is so used to the bar already that when she gets sick one day, it feels like something is missing. It doesn’t take long for her to realize that it’s because she missed work the day Mina was going to sing.

It also occurs to her that she doesn’t have Mina’s phone number.

Momo wished she could call her.

She rolls in bed with a sigh, and dreams of sparkly dresses and vanilla ice cream.

 

 

.

 

 

“You’re doing great,” Jihyo compliments her one day suddenly, and Momo almost drops the lemons she was carrying.

“Oh, thank you.”

“Jeongyeon was right about you.”

“Can I ask what she told you about me?” Momo rolls her eyes. “She can be kind of an asshole sometimes.”

Jihyo laughs at that, pats her shoulder, and goes back to her office. Momo takes that as a sign. She’ll kick Jeongyeon’s ass next time they see each other.

Momo stops for a second, catching a break on her usual spot next to the speakers, and turns her body to stare at Mina’s beautiful performance. She’s singing with passion in her eyes, as she usually does, and it makes Momo warm inside. Her heart beats fast when Mina turns to her almost imperceptibly and winks, smirking. Momo grins, and when the music ends, she claps louder than the others.

Mina bows to everyone, and shoots Momo another look. The band stops for a moment to drink some water, and Mina calls for a waitress. She whispers something in her ear and gives her a tiny paper. The waitress then makes her way to the bar and gestures to Momo.

“From Miss Myoui,” She says, giving Momo the note. Reading it makes her stomach feel fuzzy.

_Meet me backstage today after your shift._

Momo suddenly wishes for everyone to leave earlier.

Time seems to drag endlessly after that; people come and go, try to make small talk, but Momo’s head is filled with Mina, Mina, Mina. She replies to people with rehearsed one-liners, but never really stops to pay much attention. The drinks are mixed faster than ever, and when people finally start to leave, Momo breathes a relieved sigh.

Mina thanks everyone after her last song, smiling and waving goodbye as the band does the same. The last costumer finally leaves, and Momo finishes washing her cups with an unfamiliar speed. She wonders if she should wait for the band members to leave the lounge, but she doesn’t really want to, so she jumps the counter in a haste.

The backstage is huge, and Momo is surprised at its size. She didn’t think there was much behind those doors, but it turns out Mina has her own room – which makes things easier. Momo greets the band members politely and eventually knocks on Mina’s door.

“Come in,” Mina says, and Momo opens it slowly.

“Hey,” She enters carefully, but blinks confused when Mina is nowhere to see.

“Right here.” Mina’s voice sounds muffled, and that’s when Momo notices the curtain in the back of the room. She was probably changing.

“I’ll just wait here.” Momo closes the door, then puts her hands behind her back.

“You can come here.” Mina says again.

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Am I going to have to drag you, Hirai?”

Momo smirks at her last name – it excited her, for some reason. “No, ma’am.”

She walks slowly despite everything, somewhat thrilled at the whole situation. Going backstage always seems like a grand gesture, and right now it makes Momo feel important. She wonders what Mina wants to talk about.

“Knock, knock,” Momo says before opening the curtain, and what she sees doesn’t really surprise her, even though it should. Mina is halfway through taking off her dress, only covering her chest with the garment.

She looks over her shoulders with hooded eyes. “Hey, you.”

“Hey,” Momo breathes out, talking in a low volume because they’re really close, and there’s no need to shout. “Do you need help with that?”

“Yes, if you please.”

Momo grabs her dress and Mina puts her arms up, allowing the other girl to remove the garment. Now she’s entirely naked, save from her underwear and bra, and Momo does her best not to stare at the mirror in front of them. “Where should I put this?”

“Just hang it in the closet, please.”

Momo does as she’s told, but when she turns back, Mina still hasn’t changed. They’re both facing each other now, but Momo is not looking anywhere that is not Mina’s face. Her eyes never waver, even though Mina’s gaze is piercing, and her beautiful body is exposed to her.

“What do you think?” Mina asks after a long moment.

“Of?”

“Me.”

That was easy. “I think you’re a wonderful singer.” Momo smiles a little. “Though, maybe, a bit eccentric at times.”

The answer catches Mina off guard, and she can’t help but to sigh with a smile of her own. “You’re the eccentric one, Hirai Momo.”

“How so?”

Mina shakes her head and finally moves past Momo, grabbing a simple shirt and shorts. The bartender waits for her to finish changing, then feels something press against her shoulder. The breath on her back tells her that it’s Mina’s forehead and Momo worries a bit. “Are you okay?”

“Today was my last day.”

“…Oh.”

Mina chuckles. “Before my two-week vacation, of course.”

Momo’s tense body relaxes again and she throws her head back. “Don’t do this, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Why? Would you miss me if I left forever?”

There is no answer for a moment, then Momo turns around, facing Mina with a tiny pout and a serious demeanor. “Yeah. I really would.”

Mina can’t hold herself back anymore, not when this woman _pouts_ at her and tells her that she’d _miss_ her. She grabs a fistful of Momo’s shirt and pulls her in, connecting their lips in a much-anticipated kiss. Momo sighs against her mouth and brings one hand to the back of Mina’s head, treading her fingers in her hair as she angles her jaw to kiss her deeper. Mina eventually wraps her arms around Momo’s shoulders, swiping her tongue against her lips to part them.

Momo tastes of alcohol, and one part of Mina wants to laugh because Momo’s been drinking on the job, and she would definitely get in trouble for that – another part of her, a bigger one, just thinks it’s hot.

Momo kisses like she means it, first slowly – rolling her tongue around Mina’s, pushing into her with her body – then fiercely, like she never wants to let her go. Mina lets out a small moan from the back of her throat at the thought that Momo wants her to stay. It’s probably one of the best kisses of her life.

They part for air after a while, and Mina tries to speak, but Momo just kisses her again. She pushes Mina slightly against the wall, bringing her hands to her hips, nails stinging through Mina’s shorts. The singer lets her hands roam around Momo’s back, and eventually, under her shirt. She scratches there, with enough strength to leave red trails, and Momo groans, pressing her hips into Mina’s.

And as much as Mina wants to continue this, she needs to stop, and she needs Momo to listen.

“Momo, wait,” It pains her to do this, and she laughs when Momo starts kissing down her neck. Mina takes a moment to indulge on the feeling, but then cups the girl’s cheeks. “Wait, I really needed to talk to you.”

“Can’t we talk later?” Momo whines, and the way Mina is pressing her cheeks makes her look chubby and adorable.

“No, let’s talk now.”

Momo sighs, and moves back a little to give her space. “Fine.”

Mina is still touching her face, and looking at her with so much fondness, that Momo is afraid of what the future holds. “Listen, today really is my last day. I’m traveling tomorrow early, but I’ll be back in two weeks.”

“Oh. I thought it was a lie to convince me to make out with you.”

Mina slaps her arm again, and Momo laughs. “It wasn’t. But… when I come back, I hope we can continue… you know, this.”

Momo’s heart shoots through the roof. “Really?”

She’s smiling and cute, and Mina pecks her lips again because she can’t help herself. “Really. I mean, if you want to, of course.”

Without warning, Momo wraps her arms around her waist and lifts Mina, who yelps at the sudden gesture. She twirls her in the air for a while, then finally puts her down, and Mina is about to ask what was that for, when Momo shuts her up with another kiss.

This one is quick, but still nice, and Momo pulls away with a breathless laugh. “That was a yes, in case that wasn’t clear.”

Mina is laughing too, and she thinks she might like this girl a lot more than anticipated. “That’s good.”

They hold each other for a bit, without really wanting to leave. Momo asks suddenly. “Does that mean I’ll get to kiss you three times a week when you come back?”

“Will you still make me drinks?”

Momo touches foreheads with her. “I’ll make you anything you want.”

Mina is sure her heart is about to explode. “…Then I guess that can be arranged.”

Before they leave, hand in hand, Momo has one more question. “How was it?”

“What?”

“My kiss.”

Mina stops and ponders for a bit, but ultimately, knows the answer. “Averna Buena.”

“Huh?”

“A bit of chocolate liqueur, a hit of tequila, and just a few rasps of chocolate on top to make it pretty,” She smiles, wrapping her arms around Momo’s waist. “It looked good from day one, but it tasted even better.”

Momo returns the grin with one of her own, but she’s a blushing mess. So, she dives in for another kiss, and hopes that this one will make Mina miss her as much as she’ll miss Mina.

 

 

.

 

 

Two days after she’s gone, and Momo is sure she’ll die. She misses Mina so much, and she wants more kisses, and ice cream dates, and she wants to talk to her about life and cuddle with her as they watch movies. Maybe she’s moving too fast.

Her phone vibrates, and Momo grabs it in a hurry. It’s a photo, and Momo smiles widely and laughs when she realizes it’s Mina’s writing in the sand.

_‘Missing you.’_

And then, a text message.

_‘Love, from The Bigger Beach.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for once. Before I return to the mess.


End file.
